


untitled

by SweetieKoushi



Series: trans hinata [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hugging, M/M, Tanaka does count as a character technically, at the end lmao, the entire team is there too, the kagehina is implied but not outright confirmed, trans!hinata, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKoushi/pseuds/SweetieKoushi
Summary: Hinata is confronted by two girls from junior high in front of the rest of the team before a practice match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so it'll most likely be very bad. I also can't think of a title so I'll add one later??
> 
> I myself am a trans boy, so that's kind of my reference for how Hinata is feeling.

The whole team traversed through the large hallways. There wasn't much noise since most people were either home already or waiting in the gym.

They were playing a practice match against Aoba Jouhsai once again. Gritted teeth and held down faces as excitement steeped out of them like a boiling kettle. Everyone was pretty sure Tanaka was vibrating with excitement. 

In the next hallway, two girls were having a conversation that the boys could just slightly overhear.

"Hey, you know how Karasuno is doing that practice thing against our volleyball team in a little bit?" One girl asked, her voice tiny yet loud in every way. 

The team jolted in place and seemed to stick to the floor, eager to hear what the girls would say about them.

"Hmm, yeah? What about it?" asked the other girl. A tiny peek over from Noya, who had somehow got to the front of everyone, showed that she was sucking a lolly and was lightly swinging her shoulder bag around.  
Her friend was sitting down on a bench, her bag sitting next to her. They looked to be first years.

"Remember Mitsu-chan? I looked it up online and apparently she joined the volleyball team in Karasuno. She's playing today." The first girl said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh! Hinata Mitsuko?" The second girls face seemed to light up at the mention of the name.

The team, having overheard this conversation, was incredibly confused. Half of them wanted to turn around and demand to know who Hinata's sister was and why it was rumoured that she was playing today.

Hinata, though, was quivering in his shoes. He had kept this secret between him and Kageyama for so long now that he didn't know what to do. Should he run? He wants to run. They've definitely realized he isn't a real boy now. His makeshift sports bra 'binder' feels tighter all of a sudden, and he's torn between shifting it or staying still as if he isn't wearing anything underneath his shirt.

Kageyama, beside him, laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him slightly closer to attempt to comfort him. If anyone on the team notices they don't say anything.

"Yeah, Mitsuko. Did you wanna stick around for the match to see her play?" A hum comes out of the first girls mouth once shes finished talking. She bends down to tie the lace on her shoe thats come undone.

"I guess, yeah. It'd be nice to see that orange energy ball once again. Do you think she'd remember us?" 

"Dunno. We didn't talk to her much I don't think? We had passing conversations." The girl shrugged her shoulders.

The team had decided that it didn't matter in the long run and just went around the corner. Hinata tried to hide himself behind Asahi but it didn't work.

The two girls caught sight of the orange hair and noticed the Karasuno jackets the group was wearing. They called out for her.

"Mitsu-chan! Is that you over there?"

Hinata's mouth clenched together. He felt like stone and didn't know what to do. He looked over at Kageyama and silently asked what to do. The taller of the two gave a small sigh and with a look of resignation, lightly tapped Hinata in the direction of the girls.

"They'll just be louder about trying to greet you later. This way you only tell the team." He whispered quietly down into the smaller's ear.

Hinata gave a short nod, and slowly walked out behind his hiding spot of Asahi's back. He tried to smile at the girls, who he now recognized as former classmates from his second year at Junior High. 

"Hello," He said shyly, his hand automatically going to scratch behind his neck.

"It's so good to see you, Mitsu-chan! You cut your hair!" The first girl said, getting up off of the bench. He couldn't remember her name.

"Ah, yeah. And uh, it's not Mi-" Hinata started, but was interrupted by the second girl.

"God, it used to be so long compared to it now. It used to be below your shoulders, yeah?" She gushed, towering over Hinata to run her fingers through a small section of his hair.

His team was still frozen behind him, confused. He winced at the thought of having to explain everything to them. He was really hoping to be able to keep this to himself.

Kageyama walked over beside Hinata, lightly ruffling his fluffy hair. "Shouyou, we gotta go. We'll be late." He said calmly, surprising the team. They'd never heard Kageyama speak so quietly before. It was something Hinata heard all the time when they were alone, though. 

"Shouyou?" Both girls comically questioned in sync.

Hinata started to shake a little, scared.

"I, uhm, yeah I-" He stuttered.

"That's his name." Kageyama said pointedly. "He doesn't go by that other name anymore." He almost seemed to be curling protectively towards the orange haired boy, which he would deny if anyone other than Hinata asked.

"Oh." Breathed the second girl. Both girls looked throughly embarrassed at the exchange, and seemed to lower their heads. The first girl wouldn't meet Hinata's eyes anymore. "Well, good luck in the  
match, I guess." She said before pulling her friend along to swiftly exit the hallway.

Everyone stared at the duo in front of them, Hinata still shaking in his shoes. He looked traumatized now that the girls were gone. Kageyama straightened himself up and looked Hinata in the eyes.

"Hey, after the match I'll come over to yours, okay? You'll be okay." He says patiently, hand up to lightly ruffle the top of Hinata's hair. "You'll be alright, come on." He nudged him in the direction of the team. Hinata nodded, lowered his head, and walked with the team to go get changed. 

The rest of the team had silently decided to ask Hinata about this situation after the match, as they were running the risk of being late currently.

 

They won the match despite being so muddled. The other team definitely looked disappointed but didn't make too big of a fuss.

Both Kageyama and Hinata changed extremely quickly and turned around to head out before anyone else. Tanaka seemed to be the only one to notice, and changed faster to see what was going on.

He snuck out after them. Searching the halls for the two first years didn't seem to wield any luck, so he tried his hand outside. He found them sitting on a bench near the front exist, right next to each other. 

They were quiet for a solid minute, and Tanaka considered heading back when Hinata started talking.

"I just," he started, his breath hitched and he started to cry. "I didn't want them to know." Kageyama's hand flew up to rub circle's into the smaller's back, shifting the littlest bit closer to him on the bench. "I didn't want them to know I wasn't like them. That I wasn't a real boy."

"That's where I'm going to stop you, Shouyou." Kageyama said sternly, not ceasing his hand's movements. "You are a real boy. There isn't one thing in this world that can tell you otherwise. It doesn't matter what you have down there or what your past was like, dumbass."

"But," Hinata looked up at Kageyama's face, his eyes full of tears. Kageyama took his other hand up and wiped the waterworks off of his face.

"No buts. You are real, and you are a boy, and that's it. Okay?" Kageyama's face was full of affection for the older boy.

Hinata nodded, and proceeded to bury his head into Kageyama's chest, who sighed and gave the tiniest of smiles.

Tanaka didn't even know the kid was capable of a legit smile.

"Tobio?" A muffled voice asked. 

A hum was heard from the other.

"I never want to hear that name again." Hinata croaked, and Tanaka felt his heart break for his kouhai.

Kageyama gave a small sigh, and hugged Hinata closer to him. "I'll make sure you never have to, Shouyou."

Tanaka felt guilty about having spied on the two as he crept away, but he feels it will have been the tiniest bit worth it when he tells the team not to say that name when they ask about the event later.

At least Hinata won't have to hear it from them.


End file.
